


Muggle Studies

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily agrees to help the boys with a vacation assignment .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Studies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"Let me get this straight." Lily Evens regarded James Potter and his three best friends intently. "Your vacation homework for Muggle Studies is to go about doing things just like Muggles would and then write a report?" The four boys nodded in unison. "What kind of things?" She asked, just knowing she was going to regret it.

"Uhmm, well we thought we could do fun stuff." James shrugged.

"Like going to a Feetball match." Peter suggested doubtfully. He had wanted to take Divination but James had prevailed.

"It's Football." Lily corrected with a sigh. "What do you need me for?"

"We were hoping you could give us some ideas." Sirius gave her his best smile. "I mean with your parents being Muggles and all." He couldn't believe Prongs had talked them into this.

"And because James-" Remus, who was finding his friend's crush on the red-head funny, began. James hastily wrapped his arm around his smaller friends shoulder and put his hand in front Remus' mouth.

"Anyhow, do you think you could help?" James asked trying to keep Remus from squirming out of his grip.

"Mmmphhh! Mmphh!" Remus sounded rather indignant about being gagged.

"I guess." Lily decided to ignore her feeling of impending doom. "What about your clothes?" She asked knowing she was going to regret it either way.

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Remus asked, managing to slither out of James' reach and hide behind Sirius.

Lily studied each of them in turn. Remus was wearing a long light grey wizard robe trimmed with dark blue piping. Peter had on a pair of pants that looked suspiciously like they were army surplus and a shirt that would have suited his mother much better. Sirius had on a white undershirt that was approximately 11 sizes to large and a pair of extremely ragged blue jeans. James' jeans were not quite as ragged but shirt had been washed so many times that the color had faded to a rather unattractive mauve.

"I think if you're going to act like Muggles then you ought to be a little more fashionable." She said as diplomatically as possible. "And Remus can't wear a robe."

"They're enchanted robes." Remus looked nervous. He had never worn anything but wizard clothing. "They look different to Muggles." Everyone ignored this.

"What do you suggest Lily?" James asked, smiling ingratiatingly. A whole summer hanging out with the girl of his dreams, he could kiss Professor Quince.

"Just a couple of pairs of pants and some tee-shirts." Lily smiled back at James. He was just so cute when he was trying to be charming "Maybe shorts or bathing suits."

"Muggles wear clothes while they're taking a bath?" Peter asked puzzled.

"Mum says that they do all kinds of odd things." Sirius shrugged. "One of my aunts married one and he throws a fit every time every time she tosses my cousin Procyon out the window to see if he bounces."

"Well, then I guess it's a trip to the shops first." James said uneasily. A whole summer hanging out with the girl of his dreams and his three dearest, closest lunatic friends didn't sound quite as romantic. "Will have to swing by Gringotts first. Muggles don't take Galleons and Sickles. Do they?" Lily nodded as he started herding his friends towards the fireplace of Lily's sitting room. "We'll see you at about half after ten then."

A little Floo Powder and four sneezes later they were gone leaving Lily to wonder just what she'd let herself in for this time.


End file.
